1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to baseball fields, and in particular, to the bases therefor and their location. More particularly, the invention relates to a baseball base and apparatus for removably anchoring the bases in the determined positions for fields of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of baseball and/or softball is played by people of all ages and by both sexes. The dimensions of the baseball diamond, that is, the distances between the bases, vary depending upon the particular age group playing the game. For example, the 9-10 year old age group will use a distance of 45 feet between the bases, the base distance for the 10-12 year old age group is 55 feet, the base distance for the 12-14 year old age group is 70 feet, and the base distance for groups over 15, up to and including major league baseball is 90 feet. Likewise, the various age groups and sexes may use other base distances for softball fields.
The various age groups and sexes in most areas will use the same ball field for playing their games due to the lack of playground space and facilities. This presents a problem in providing means for anchoring the bases at the required distances since the anchoring means cannot be installed permanently in the ground. Most types of permanent base anchors would be a hazard when another base distance is being used by the participants. Likewise, the playing fields in which such anchors would be used are in remote areas or playgrounds and would be subjected to constant vandalism and damage. Such problems are not encountered in professional ball parks, wherein the dimensions of the baseball diamond do not vary, and the playing area is in an enclosed secured area. The anchoring means for these bases are permanently installed in the ground and usually include a projecting or recessed post or socket for removably receiving a base thereon.
These wide ranges of base separations also require remeasuring the ball diamond area in order to determine the base locations before each game. This procedure is time consuming and can result in an improper layout if not done carefully and by someone experienced in this matter. Also, it usually will require two or more people to measure and layout the base positions.
Once the base positions are determined, it is desirable to provide anchor means for securing the bases to the ground to prevent the bases from rotating or moving. The anchoring means must be able to be installed and removed quickly and conveniently at the start and end of the game without appreciably marring the ground since this same area may be part of the playing field when different base distances are used. Most importantly, these base and anchor assemblies must not present a hazard to the participants, who at times slide into the bases with considerable force. Also, the bases must be able to maintain their anchored positions without movement when slid into by a runner to prevent arguments as to the status of the base runner.
Examples of various anchoring means for bases are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 75,076, 367,889, 2,046,126, 2,624,580, 3,204,958 and 3,572,705. The base and anchor assemblies shown in these patents use an anchor which is driven into the ground with a base being removably mounted thereon. Many of these assemblies are quite satisfactory if the driven anchor can remain in the ground with the bases being installed and removed at time of the game.
However, in sandlot and playground fields, these permanent anchors cannot be left in the ground, but must be removed after the game is completed and then reinstalled, as discussed above. Installation and removal of driven anchors is difficult in many locations due to the extreme hardness and condition of the ground which may be encountered, especially during dry periods of the summer. Also, a large mallet or sledge hammer must be transported and stored for satisfactorily installing these anchors. Removal of these driven anchors is difficult and may damage the field, especially when the anchor is of the proper size and is installed to a sufficient depth for securely holding the base.
Screw-type anchor and base assemblies, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,039 and 3,836,146 have been devised for anchoring a base in the proper position to eliminate a driven anchor. Helical screw-type anchors are difficult to install in hard ground and become bent after repeated use, making their subsequent installation extremely difficult and time consuming. Also, if the screw anchor is an integral part of the base, the entire assembly must be replaced if the anchor becomes bent and damaged.
Therefore, the need has existed for a removable anchor which can be installed and removed quickly and conveniently in and from the ground for securing a base thereon, and for a method enabling a single person to lay out the positions of the bases, even though the base separations may vary between games.